Slovakia Series 3 - Teenage Dream
by slovakia-chan
Summary: Canada x female Slovakia. First love. Too much shyness and too much anxiety. Basically a cute, girly and easy-to-read fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

**London, 2002**

"Great, that was the last topic to cover. Thank you very much, Alfred."

Slovakia beamed. The whole thing was going way quicker than she hoped.

When her boss asked her to prepare that report about Slovak minorities worldwide, it sounded like an endless and pointless bunch of paperwork. However, and to her own astonishment, it proved to be a unique opportunity to meet many interesting countries and learn about their way of life.

"No problem. I'll send you the materials by email first thing tomorrow. Should there be anything else, just let me know," the American offered.

Eva opened her agenda. There was one more country to see.

"Well, actually, I am supposed to be meeting Mr... _Canada_?! Oh, yes, that's it. Unless I'm mistaken, it's your brother. Maybe you can point me to the right direction."

"Yeah, sure," he replied, searching the conference room for his younger brother. He didn't seem to be there, though.

"Just tell me what he looks like and I'll do the rest," she suggested.

"Actually he looks like me, just less cool," Al mumbled, still trying to spot the only unhated country in the world.

 _Okay then,_ thought Eva as she looked around. _What would America be like if he were... well, calmer and nicer?_

Her sight fell upon a blond-haired fellow sitting on the other side of the room, slowly stirring his coffee.

"The guy over there?"

"Yeah, that's Matt for sure." Alfred nodded, surprised he hadn't noticed earlier.

"Great, see you around then."

 _One more to go and then I'll have a long bath and a big lunch. And a drink. Or two._

"Excuse me, sir, are you Mr. Canada?"

The young man raised his head. A pair of purple eyes plunged into hers and for a moment the world became a century younger.

* * *

 **Vienna, 1902**

"I can't go, not without you. Don't ask me for that!" Hungary turned away.

"This is a diplomatic event of utmost importance," Austria whispered, coughing heartily. "Someone needs to represent our house and as you can see, I am not fit to leave now." He blew his nose and had a sip of the herbal tea she had made for him.

"But... France would be there. What if he wants to... _socialize_ with me or something?!" She shuddered.

"Hungary, please, I'm counting on you," her love insisted before getting caught up in another fit of cough.

"I guess it can't be helped then," she growled.

"And make sure you take Slovakia with you. You will be needing a maid."

Not that Mr. Austria didn't like the little country, but somehow he just wasn't that eager to stay alone with no one but her in the house. His head still throbbed sometimes when the weather was bad.*

* * *

 **London, 1902**

 _(A/N: A song that goes nicely with this part:_ Johann Pachelbel - Canon in D Major _)_

Slovakia beamed. _This is so exciting!_

Not only she was spending the weekend with Miss Hungary, she also got to wear one of her dresses, a pretty hairdo and best of all, travel to the world-famous city of London. All the important countries were there that day, waiting for the outdoor show to open the festivities. She heard that weather at Mr. England's place was cold and rainy, so she was even more amazed by that lovely sunny day.

The sun... It suddenly got a lot stronger, blinding her. She blinked, looking to the direction where it was coming from. Her heart almost skipped a beat.

There was a boy with fair hair and eyes the same shade of purple as the sky gets between sunset and nightfall. He was wearing dark blue trousers with a red stripe and a red tunic with golden buttons. At that very moment, he was using one of them to reflect the sun into her eyes and catch her attention. Having succeeded, he smiled from ear to ear.

 _An angel_ , thought Slovakia, smiling timidly back.

Eva didn't remember much of the show. She felt the boy's gaze on her back, far too shy to look at him again. Finally, she took her courage and quickly glanced in his direction. Those mesmerizing lilac eyes made her face go pink. She doubted that was an acceptable behavior for a young lady and hoped nobody noticed the unexpected complicity.

As a matter of fact, someone did, but said nothing, just smiled to himself.

* * *

"Oh, there you are, _Mademoiselle Hongrie_ , as lovely as ever." Francis grinned as he spotted his new victim. "How about a drink and a little chat?"

"Do we have to?" whimpered Hungary, her teeth grinding against her will.

"Matthieu, be a nice boy and ask the young lady here for a dance."

Slovakia, who was busy contemplating the magnificent decor of the palace they were in, didn't speak their language. Still, somehow she understood she was concerned. She turned around to face them.

Miss Hungary was talking to a blond man wearing a fancy-looking blue cape and red trousers, his hair tied down with a ribbon.

Next to him was the boy she had seen earlier. Eva blushed again, wishing she could just run away. Unfortunately, that would be most disrespectful.

"The boy here would like to dance with you," Hungary explained. As if to support her words, he stepped forward, bowed slightly and offered her his hand.

She looked at her superior for instructions, but the latter only shrugged and smiled.

"It's up to you."

Slovakia stepped forward and accepted the boy's hand.

* * *

 _I'm with an angel and this must be heaven,_ she thought as they swayed to the soothing sound of violin.

"You're pretty. What's your name?" asked the blond, but Eva didn't understand a word. She shook her head and smiled.

"Oh." He nodded. " _Parlez-vous français?_ " he tried.

Eva laughed at that funny-sounding language and shook her head again.

 _Maybe he speaks Hungarian,_ she mused.

" _Beszél magyarul_ _?_ " she ventured. This time it was him who shook his head.

" _Sprechen Sie deutch_ _?_ " The confused look on his face was a clear no.

" _Viete po slovensky_ _?_ " Nothing. _Well, that would have surprised me anyway._

They continued to dance, exchanging timid looks and sweet smiles here and there. Little do words matter when you are fifteen and someone just took your breath away for the first time.

As the song ended, the boy took her hand and guided her to an enormous table heavy with all kinds of fine food. He grabbed something tiny and they hid underneath the cloth.

* * *

 _-END OF CHAPTER 1-_

* * *

*This is a reference to my very first fanfic. It wasn't my best work so it's no longer on the web. Anyway, in the story, Austria confuses Slovakia with Hungary and makes a move, which results in him getting hit with a meat hammer.

* * *

Translations:

Mademoiselle Hongrie = In French, "Miss Hungary"  
I'm pretty sure you can figure out the rest :)


	2. Chapter 2

Sitting down on the ground, he opened the tiny bottle he had snatched, letting the amber liquid drop on his finger before quickly licking it off.

"Delicious," he mimicked. "It's called maple syrup."

" _Sirup._ " Eva nodded happily. The word was the same in her mother tongue.

"Maple syrup. _Maple._ "

" _Meh-pel,_ " Slovakia repeated, still a bit confused. The boy handed her the bottle, pointing at the tiny leaf picture. " _Maple._ "

Eva looked at it.

" _Javor!_ " she exclaimed in sudden understanding.

" _Yah-wov_ ," the boy repeated and his accent made Eva chuckle.

He passed her the bottle and she plunged her finger inside. As she took it out, all sticky, she licked it all the way from the base to the top before putting it in her mouth and sucking on it with a look of pure ecstasy on her face.

God knows the girl's gesture was an innocent one. Still, it haunted the boys lonely teenage nights for a very long time to come.

A pair of fancy boots appeared next to them.

 _"Quelqu'un a vu Matthieu?"_

The boy gave her an apologizing look.

"I'm sorry, it's time for me to go now. I really hope I will see you again one day."

She didn't understand a word. Anyway, there was still a drop of syrup on his lower lip. Not knowing how to tell him, she pointed at her own one.

Her friend was surprised by such boldness, but glad she felt the same way. He leaned in and pressed his lips against hers. Despite the surprise, she found herself kissing him back, her heart thumping.

He moved away and she opened her eyes again. They smiled at each other, slowly getting back to reality.

" _Musím ísť. Dúfam, že sa jedného dňa znovu stretneme,_ " she whispered.

They emerged on the opposite sides of the table, leaving the last pieces of their childhood under the crisp linen.

* * *

"Miss? Are you alright?"

She woke up from her flashback. She couldn't believe it. It was him. She remembered him like it was only yesterday.

Except he obviously didn't.

"Sit down, I'll get you some water."

Eva did as she was told and reached out for the glass the waitress had put in front of her.

"Have you finished your coffee, sir?"

"Yes, thank you."

The waitress took the empty cup, but didn't notice a tiny half-empty bottle which went flying into Eva's direction. The Slavic country caught it and her eyes fell on a tiny maple leaf picture.

"Maple," she whispered, caressing the bottle.

" _Yah-wov,_ " the man replied, smiling as their eyes met.

* * *

"Are you feeling better, Miss? Can I get you something else?" he asked.

"That's quite alright, thank you." She did her best to sound composed.

Eva often dreamt of the boy when she was younger. She imagined they would meet once again and never leave each other's side. Even though, she didn't allow herself too much hope. At that time, it wasn't unusual for countries to disappear from the world.

Running into him again seemed against all odds, yet there he was. Even more handsome, she had to admit. His body turned manly, though somehow, he kept that boyish face and angelic blond hair; even that adorable little curl was still sticking out. And every time his violet eyes met hers, she felt feverish, butterflies filling her stomach. Her heart was racing and it wasn't the worst. She crossed her legs, a bit ashamed of what was happening in her underwear.

And that was the whole problem. He was too handsome. She was cautious of such men. And she'd never been to his place, but it sounded so classy! He wouldn't probably even consider going out with such a plain girl as herself.

Slovakia decided not to let it show, but her teenage dream shattered to pieces.

She cleared her throat.

"Actually, I came to discuss some diplomatic business with you. Let me introduce myself first. My name is Slovak republic. You can call me Slovakia, if you wish."

 _Slovakia,_ Canada wondered, letting the girl's name echo in his head. She was even prettier than he remembered. He used to think about her quite often and though he would rather die than admit it, it wasn't always in the most innocent way. She'd fill his mind when all alone in his room, hiding under the blanket. He would dream of undressing her layer by layer, tasting and teasing every bit of her body, then gently spreading her legs and…

There had always been remorse after he finished his business - how can he even consider tainting something so pure? Yet he would always do it again. That sweet torture had lasted for almost a century. And now, it was probably about to get even worse.

Despite all that, he couldn't bring himself to do anything about it. She seemed so smart and sophisticated, why would she even bother spending time with him, Canada the invisible? _I might as well drop it, she's way out of my league,_ he concluded.

Eva explained the whole idea and he started to reply to her questions. An hour of business talk followed. When she got everything she needed, she collected her notes and stood up to leave.

They shook hands in the most professional manner.

"Thank you for your time and your kind assistance, Mr. Canada," the smaller country said.

"It was no problem."

The feeling of each other's touch lingered on their palms, feeding breadcrumbs to their hungry hearts.

 _I wish I could reach out to you as easily as I did a century ago,_ they both thought. _Without this common tongue standing between us like an invisible wall._

The two of them left, unable to breath the air saturated with all the things that remained untold.

* * *

 _-END OF CHAPTER 2-_

* * *

Translations:  
Javor = In Slovak, "Maple"  
Quelqu'un a vu Matthieu? = In French, "Has somebody seen Matthew?"  
Musím ísť. Dúfam, že sa jedného dňa znovu stretneme. = In Slovak _, "_ I need to go now. I really hope I will see you again one day."


	3. Chapter 3

Slovakia swallowed the lunch while reading emails from her boss. _He is always criticizing me, saying that I should be more like him. Well, I'll start by getting drunk for tax money._

The brunette took her jacket and left the hotel to find some nice English pub. Looking out for a taxi, she noticed a familiar figure.

"Francis, hi!"

The Frenchman turned his head, all smiles.

" _Hé, ça va, Slovaquie_ _?_ It's been a while!"

Eva ran to greet Francis properly, then saw someone standing next to him and stopped in a shock, swallowing hard.

"This a friend of mine, Slovakia." France turned to his little brother.

"I've already had the pleasure," Canada replied, looking timidly at the girl. She averted her eyes. The sudden self-consiousness made her wish the Earth would swallow her up.

 _Oh mon dieu, it's been a whole century! Hook up already, you two,_ thought Francis.

"So, what are you up to, _ma chérie_?" he asked.

"I'm going... Err... Sightseeing," the Slavic country improvised.

"Oh, really? What a coincidence!" her friend exclaimed. "We were just about to do the same!"

Canada turned to look at him, dumbfounded.

"What?! I thought we were going to-"

The European gave him a subtle kick.

"Oh, yes, _sightseeing_. _Now_ I remember." He tried his best to sound convincing.

"Anyway, it's dangerous to go alone, you should join us," France suggested, so determined to help that he forgot how touchy she was.

 _What the hell?! Why does he have to treat me like a child in front of a man I like? This is so humiliating,_ Slo thought, feeling hot under the collar.

"Thank you, but I'm an adult now. I think I can manage alright," she replied in a sulky tone, waving to a vacant taxi.

Luckily, it didn't take much more for Canada to realize what was going on. _Quick! This is my chance, I need to do something._

"Please, Slovakia." He gingerly touched the girl's shoulder. "What Francis meant is that you are such a pretty girl and this is an unknown city and not all the people are honest, you know!" he blurted out, somewhat surprised himself where it all came from.

Eva blushed again, this time a shade deeper.

 _Bien joué, Matthieu,_ admitted France.

Both of them studied her face for the answer.

"Oh," she finally managed. _He just said I'm pretty!_ was all she could think of.

"If you really don't mind…"

"Well, of course not!" France laughed and pushed the two of them into the taxi.

"Actually, I just remembered I've forgot to do something, I'll catch up with you later, _d'accord_? You can leave your _doudou*_ with me, Matthieu," he said as he took Kumajiro from Canada's arms.

"He's not a _doudou_ , he's a pet," the young man spat in his whispering voice. But Francis was already gone, leaving the two of them alone, aiming for the city.

* * *

Matthew glanced to his right and met Eva's eyes. Both of them blushed and looked down, their mouths going dry.

 _Why did Francis have to say I still have a_ doudou _?_ he wondered angrily. _Now she must think I'm so lame._

 _A pet polar bear? How cool is that!_ mused Eva. _He must think I'm so lame._

"I-I'm Matthew, by the way," the Canadian stuttered, realizing he never introduced himself properly.

"My name is Eva," she breathed.

The couple remained silent for the rest of the journey. Half an hour later, they reached the city centre.

"So, what do you want to start with?" he inquired.

"I don't know." Slovakia shrugged. "What do _you_ think?"

The boy looked around. _What do I do? I'm not very good at this... Ok, Matt, get it together. Let's start by finding out where we are._

Shad Thames, that was ringing a bell.

"Do you like tea, Eva?" he asked. "England told me about an excellent tearoom in this neighbourhood."

The Slavic girl was pleased with his suggestion. She learned to love tea when living in Russia's house; it would always calm her down and that was exactly what she needed right now.

"Why not, I-I mean, that would be nice," she mumbled.

* * *

Once seated, they examined the menus.

"I think I'll have Irish cream," Canada said a while later to break the silence.

"I'll go for Jasmine." Eva smiled, still browsing.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Well... Yes." His friend shrugged.

"Then if you don't mind, please close it."

Worried about what he was implying, Slovakia put the menu quickly away. She wasn't used to dating and the stress was getting the better of her.

"I'm sorry, I'm so clumsy," she suddenly moaned. "This is why I always got scolded a lot." _Why am I telling him this?!_

Her words took Matthew by surprise. She seemed so... accomplished to him. Why was she saying such things?!

"I'm not scolding you," the young Canadian explained, lightly touching her wrist. "It's just that with you still reading the menu and me being invisible, it might be a bit tricky to place an order." He laughed.

Slovakia couldn't help laughing with him.

The waiter came around and took note of their choices.

"You know." Matthew looked at her when it was just the two of them again, "You don't seem clumsy to me."

A warm feeling took over Eva. She stopped studying the tablecloth and raised her head to face him. The look in those lilac eyes made her feel special. Her features instantly relaxed into a smile.

"And you're not invisible to me," she purred.

"R-really?" he asked, moved.

"Mhm." Eva nodded, reaching out for his hand. He gladly laced his fingers with hers and the ice between them broke.

They talked about their places, the things they liked and joked about other countries. The tea was delicious, the city of London as impressive as always, even the weather was nice. It was such a perfect day. Still, as they were getting back to the hotel, both of them started to feel uneasy.

 _I'd really love to see her again,_ thought Canada.

"Eva?" he ventured.

"Yes?" The brunette moved closer in expectation.

"Wouldyougooutwithmeagainsometime?" Matthew babbled.

"Oh... I…" Eva stopped to think. Sure, she wanted to scream YES from the top of her lungs, yet for some reason, she thought a lady should hesitate, or at least pretend to do so prior to accepting.

 _She doesn't want to,_ deduced her friend. _This wasn't even a date, she just accepted out of politeness. I'm such an idiot,_ Matthew told himself off.

"Never mind! I shouldn't have asked! Please forget it!" And before the Slovak could open her mouth, he disappeared.

 _Did he just change his mind, seeing that I can't even reply to a simple question? He must think I'm such an idiot,_ she concluded, downhearted.

* * *

-END OF CHAPTER 3-

* * *

* _Doudou_ = French, " _is something (a blanket, cuddly toy, cloth, etc.) that babies need to have to go to sleep, to comfort them when they're upset, to reassure them_ "

* * *

Translations:

Hé, ça va, Slovaquie? = French, "Hey, how are you, Slovakia?"  
Oh mon dieu = French, "Oh, my God"  
Bien joué, Matthieu. = French, "Well played, Matthew." 


	4. Chapter 4

"Still thinking of the special lady?" asked England, seeing Canada staring at his half-empty plate, looking somewhat down. The younger man shrugged.

"Will you be seeing her anytime soon?"

"I don't know. I wanted to ask her out that day. Instead, I backed out at the last minute, so she couldn't really reply."

"Then there's still hope." Arthur smiled encouragingly.

"I guess," Canada admitted, pondering. "But what do I do?"

"Well, for instance, you can send her a little something to show that you care."

Matthew gave it a thought.

"I suppose it's worth a try. What do you think I should get her?"

"I heard that winter is going to be quite harsh in central Europe this year. Try working with that."

* * *

"Something to keep her warm," Canada muttered under his breath while browsing the shops. Despite hours of searching, he still hadn't found anything nearly satisfactory.

 _Oh, this look like something she might like,_ he suddenly grinned, pleased with himself.

 _Although I'd much rather warm her up myself._

* * *

"To hell with all this snow," Eva growled as she finally got home. It was bringing back memories of Moscow. She threw away her boots. _All I want now is to lay down by a fire and get drunk till I'm asleep,_ she thought. Unfortunately, there was no mulled wine and almost no heating, either. She sighed.

Her gaze fell upon a parcel lying by the door. She took it to have a closer look. There were stamps all over and her name written on it.

She tore the packaging and realized she was holding the most beautiful blanket she had ever seen. It looked like the forest floor, grass background covered all over in leaves of all sizes and colours. A letter fell out and she picked it up, intrigued.

 _'Dear Eva,_

 _I hope you are doing well and that the cold isn't getting the better of you. I'm sending you a little something to stay cosy._

 _You told me that as a child, you used to live and sleep in a forest, the dead leaves keeping you warm. You also said you can't do that anymore as your land is not what it used to be and that you missed being protected by Mother Nature's arms. Hopefully my present will remind you of those easier times._

 _The grass in the background made me think of your lovely eyes._

 _I'll be on a business trip in Europe in December. I hope I will get to see you._

 _Sincerely,_

 _M.A.'_

Eva wrapped the blanket around her body. Then, she lied down and buried her face in the soft tissue. It smelled of pine needles and freshly made pancakes.

She slowly drifted to slumber, her heart and body glowing.

* * *

 _I should thank him,_ she realized. _I believe I still have his email address somewhere_.

 _'Dear Matthew,_

 _Thank you for your lovely gift. Words can't say how happy it made me._

 _I hope you are doing well, too._

 _I'll be in Brussels for work this December, we can meet there if it's okay._

 _Please find here enclosed the pictures from London I promised you._

 _Take care,_

 _E.'_

Slovakia browsed the folder with photos, trying to pick the best ones to attach to her email. She came across the one with both of them in front of the Tower Bridge. She took a picture of a couple of tourists who then suggested to take one of them, thinking they were a couple, too.

"So that's the lucky guy?" Her brother appeared behind her back, making Eva jump with fright.

"You halfwit! Don't you have anything better to do?!"

"No." he grinned.

"What about Brussels? Your speech is ready?"

That year, Slovakia, Czech Republic and some other countries were applying for membership in EU, each of them expected to provide an overview of their situation, their economic forecast and basically convince the oldest members to admit them.

"Nah, I'll just screw my way into the club as always." He rolled his eyes.

Eva smirked. _He's as carefree as always._

"I'm afraid there are mostly guys in there."

"Then I'm counting on _you_." He winked and she laughed in his face.

"Come on, take one for the team, sis," he teased her until she, not ungently, hit him with one of the files on her desk.

Then he hugged her tight, still looking at the screen.

 _You better not mess around with her, Blondie, or I'll eat you for breakfast._

* * *

"What do you think, Mr. Kumajiro?" Canada turned to his pet polar bear while pointing at the brunette smiling from the monitor.

"A bit plain, but will do, I guess," he replied.

"I think she's _irresistible._ " Matthew turned back to contemplate the picture, his grin growing still larger.

"Should I leave your room now?" Mr. Kumajiro asked.

"Yes, please," the young man replied, eyes still on the photo.

"Should I close the door behind me?"

"Yes, please."

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...


End file.
